


I'll Be Watching

by prettysinking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, first smut I've written in the last six years god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: Luciel knew his most important task at the moment - without minding what Mr. Vanderwood had to say about it - was making sure he covered every loophole the mysterious hacker could exploit to get his hands on you. The bodyguards Jumin sent to guard every member of the RFA were a huge help in making his head a little bit calmer and more on-task, but since your location was a secret known only to him and V, the protection couldn't physically reach out to you just yet. The only hope you had was staying in the apartment even though the other hacker obviously knew the location of it since he directed you there in the first place, and wait.For him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Mystic Messenger smut like the trash bin that I am oops

Luciel heaved a sign as he let his phone drop from his hand to the suface of the table, listening to the many beeps of new messages rushing into his phone. His face felt warmer then usual when he pressed his palm against his cheek, and it was all Kim Yoosung's fault. You and Yoosung kept on talking about some lovey dovey feelings he may be harboring for you, painting a pink little picture filled with fluff and other things he only ever heard of.

  
Love wasn't for him, Luciel was sure of it.

  
And also, his heart was definitely not beating like a beast when you agreed with the future Yoosung build up for Luciel and you.

  
The beeping stopped and Luciel wondered if Yoosung went back to his little LOLOL world, which is the default decision for the helpless college student. And now that you had no one to talk to, what could you be doing.

  
His eyes swept swiftly across his screen as he chose to ignore the many tasks it showed, hands already knowing exactly how and at what strength to push himself on his wheeling chair to get to your monitor. He caught sight of you sitting on the couch, your legs crossed and your bangs pinned up as you smiled down at your phone, index finger scrolling through whatever you were doing.

  
A smile creeped up on Luciel's lips and he watched your soundless squeal, and how you threw your body down on the couch with your arms and legs flailing in the air above you. A few minutes passed before you let all the flailing out of your system and lowered your feet to rest on the couch, elbows pushing to lift the upper part of your body.

  
His heart missed a beat when you angled your head to look into the camera he was connected to, the long bangs you refused to cut shorter framing your face as your eyes brightened up a little as if you can actually see him on the other end, sending an extra sweet smile especially for him.

  
Luciel ignored all the helpless sounds his mouth was making as he raised himself on his wobbling feet with his hands supporting his weight on the desk. He shook his head a few times, the action doing nothing to help the excited feeling in his stomach. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he could watch you on that camera 24/7 without a hint of boredom, which was extremely out of character for him as a person who has more energy then body to contain it in.

  
His fingers found his keyboard blindly as his eyes were trained on the many tasks his screen showed in a complete mess of despair. Luciel knew his most important task at the moment - without minding what Mr. Vanderwood had to say about it - was making sure he covered every loophole the mysterious hacker could exploit to get his hands on you. The bodyguards Jumin sent to guard every member of the RFA were a huge help in making his head a little bit calmer and more on-task, but since your location was a secret known only to him and V, the protection couldn't physically reach out to you just yet. The only hope you had was staying in the apartment even though the other hacker obviously knew the location of it since he directed you there in the first place, and wait.

For him.

  
A brief thought of him being your knight in shining armor passed through his head and his cheeks heat up again when he pictured you excitedly running into his arms as he came to rescue you. Luciel shut his eyes tightly, feeling butterflies flying wildly inside him at the mere thought of having you in his arms. Protected and happy.

  
He wanted it so bad it scared him, enough to keep him from running to you, to make sure you're safe with himself as your shield against anything bad that could ever happen to you. He sighed again and opened his eyes, training them stubbornly on the screen, hands flying across the keyboard in search of new programs the other hacker could never get through.

  
The determination lasted longer then he thought it would and the next time he lifted his head to look at the clock, almost two hours has passed. He advanced well during that time, even though he still wasn't ready to trust what he wrote so far to keep you any safer then you are right now. His mouth felt dry and his stomach was not happy with the lack of food it received in the time he worked, forcing Luciel to decide it was time to get up and feed himself.

  
Of course the choice was Buddha Honey chips and Ph D. Pepper, the best meal he could ever think about. While eating a good meal Luciel always treated himself with entertainment. And he knew without a doubt in his mind, that the most entertaining thing he could watch, would have to be you.

  
He brought his snacks over to the computer screen that watched you, finding that you left the couch and wasn't anywhere around the frame he watched before he sat on his work. Of course he covered most of your apartment with cameras so it didn't phase him, getting himself comfortable before he started flipping through the cameras in search of you.

  
Each camera he flipped through and ended up being empty made him a little more anxious, his snacks forgotten as he inched himself closer to the screen, eyes shooting from one end of the frame to the other. When his eyes fell on the couch again after searching through every single camera, he froze.

  
You weren't there.

He couldn't see you.

His body moved, almost on auto-pilot as he gathered his computer and the charger that accompanied it, the case remaining untouched as he deemed it not worthy of wasting anymore time on. He shut his door behind in louder then he does usually, brain too busy thinking up the best car and parking spot he could use to get to you faster and in the safest way possible.

  
He had to get there, now.

 

* * *

 

Luciel almost died in a few different way on his way to you. A lethal car accident, crossing the a busy street without looking at the traffic, falling flat on his face while running up the stairs. The computer survived the fall and his forehead was bleeding, but he was finally standing in front of your door.

  
Which is the most important thing right now.

  
His fingers found the appropriate digits of the code and a little sound confirmed he got it right, his other hand hurrying to pushing the door open. The apartment was quiet as far as he could tell, yet Luciel strained his ears even harder to trace anything that could tell him something was wrong as he set his laptop on the floor by the door so his hands would be completely free in case he'll need to fight someone for you.

  
He knew he'll get screamed at later for coming here without V's permission, the apartment being a confidential secret for reasons he didn't want to know, yet he still inched farther inside the apartment, ears almost twitching like a cat's with the awareness they possessed.

  
His body jumped when he heard a whine, a loud one. His heart shook as he considered you getting hurt, feet carrying him much faster to the direction of the sound. He could picture you maybe tied up, maybe you took some beating in the time it took him to get to you, which was way too long for his liking. Or maybe, just maybe - that sound could be of the last breaths you'll take in this lifetime.

  
Out of instinct he started chanting prayers in his head, all of which directed towards your well being. The noises came again and again, getting louder as he got closer.  
Every scenario he had in mind was a bad one. What his eyes met wasn't even close.

  
You were sitting on a blanket in a corner the cameras missed, right out of range so you won't be seen by him. Your feet were pulled widely apart, thighs quivering, eyebrows pulled closely together and mouth slightly ajared. His eyes traveled over your body in his frozen shock, following the hands that went between your legs until he reached the end of them. His eyes widened to their limit as he watched your fingers pushing and pulling inside yourself, the other hand's fingertips teasing your clit, making the breath hitch in your throat for a nano second before you released that breath in the form of a louder, more tense-causing while. Your hips wiggled against your hands, pushing down to get more of your fingers like it just wasn't enough.

  
A clear moan made it's way out from deep inside you, your head falling back against the wall as your fingers moved in a way Luciel considered as curling inside you.  
It hit him like a punch, the desire to be the one who made you make those noises.

  
The realization was so intense he didn't even notice he made a sound, only understanding what he's done when your eyes flew open, bangs falling over to cover them as you shot upright, crossing your legs and blocking his sight. Goddammit.

  
"Luciel!" This was the first time Luciel heard your voice - much less uttering his name in a voice that was still deep from what you were doing seconds ago - in real life, making his stomach jump in excitement, and somehow also arousal. "What the hell are you doing here?"

  
Words failed to form on his twitching tongue as he just met your stare, watching as you flicked your head to get the bangs out of your eyes since you couldn't use your hands to do it. Panic was written in your eyes as you searched his for answers, before your features softened and he thought he may give up on breathing altogether if you could take his breath that easily. "You were worried about me," you mused and Luciel found himself inching closer, dropping on his knees not so graciously in front of you.

  
"You know how nervous this situation makes me, how could you stay out of the cameras." Luciel accused you, voice holding no strength in front of the wild beating in his chest and ears.

  
"I am so sorry. I felt the need and I didn't think what would happen if you'll look for me at that time. Luciel," You lifted your right hand to touch his own, skin almost making contact before you paused, blush rushing to your face as you took your hand back before it could reach him.

  
It took him a few seconds to remember why you couldn't touch him, and when his eyes drifted down to look at your fingers covered by your juices, he chocked. His hand shot out before he realized his useless brain gave it the command to, hand closing tightly around your right wrist. You gasped, eyes slightly widening in shock as you watched him lift your hand up, closer to his face, his eyes trained on your fingers like moving them away is not even a valid option.

  
Luciel's tongue slipped between his lips, the tip on it touching the tip of your finger. That one lick didn't produce enough for him to know what you taste like, so he tightened his hand around your wrist as a warning before pulling one of your fingers along his tongue, guiding it into his mouth. His lips closed around the digit as his eyes drifted close, concentration directed only on the taste, until he heard a gasp mingled in a while coming from you. When he opened his eyes to look at you, the look you shared was intense, animalistic. He pulled your hand away, lips sucking continuously as he watched your mouth open as your finger pulled free.

  
"It's not enough," Luciel informed you in a flat tone, the hand that wasn't holding yours came to life, pushing at your shoulder until you were back against the wall. His eyes never leaved yours even as you uncrossed your legs, silently giving him the room between them. He groaned at the action, hand releasing your wrist as he let it fall. Your eyes never left one another, not even when Luciel pushed his knees back, lowering himself until his stomach found the floor. Your eyes flattered as his hands made contact with your thighs, pulling them a little further apart.

  
"Is this okay." His voice was the deepest he ever heard from himself, not even when he spoke after masturbating did it sound this raw. You quickly nodded your head, your breath coming out uneven as if your breaths were as hard to take as Luciel's.

  
Finally breaking eye contact with you, he looked lower, at your core in front of him. He pulled one hand from your thigh to the floor for a split second so he could pull himself closer to you, so his tongue could touch you. He didn't even know where to begin, gaze trailing over swallowed clit, your juices and your entrance. He followed the flow with his eyes, reaching the damp spot on the blanket as his hand returned to your thigh, squeezing them to get a moan out of you, your hips wiggling closer. "Luciel..." He refused to look at you, only listening to your breathy voice. "Please. Touch me already."

  
And Luciel was happy to comply. He lowered his head closer to you, deciding to go for the whole package as he flattened his tongue against you, the tip of it touching the blanket before he dragged it up your slit, over your entrance all the way to your clit. Your head fell back against the wall again, harder then when your own hands were touching you. Luciel glanced up to watch your mouth hanging open, sounds he was getting addicted to driving out of you as he lowered his head to repeat the gesture.

  
This could be something he'll never get tired of.

  
He thought back to erotic books he used to read and the description of eating a woman out, his brain being the wonderful source of information it always was. His lips sealed around your clit as you bucked up against his mouth, shaky hands lifting to entangle in his hair as his name slipped as a whisper from your lips. He took one of his hands from your thigh again, reaching a finger to trace a circle around your entrance, tongue taking it's time tracing you from around your clit to the edge of your entrance, letting his finger get closer to the hole then his tongue did. When he slipped the first finger inside you he couldn't help but groan at the tightness of you, and the sounds that left you made his cock twitch in his pants before he decided it doesn't matter, not as much as pleasing you matters.

  
Your hands tugged on his hair as you called him name again, no longer a whisper but tenfold more desperate. Luciel decided to try a second finger, and he was proud to find you took it easily, walls closing around his digits. The pulling of his hair was painful and pleasing, the only thing he wanted was to make you do more, take more out of you, until you're all his.

 

It's the only thing his fuzzy mind could wrap around.

  
His tongue targeted your clit as he began moving his fingers in and out of you, making sure to curl them just the way he wanted to when he pushed them back in. You moved your hips against him, the way you reacted informed him you were already close when he stopped you. Luciel moved his hands and tongue faster against you, the hand that wasn't inside you pushed your hips down in the hopes of stopping you from moving so much as you couldn't help but thrust against his mouth, hands pulling him by his hair closer like it's an option.

  
The tempo rose with the temperature in Luciel's body, his concentration showing perfect results at focusing solely on you, on your pleasure, your taste and the sounds you were making. Your hips began to stutter as your body neared it's release, head slammed again against the wall and if Luciel wasn't so busy with you, he might have wondered if it hurt you.

  
The only signal of your release was an incredibly hand pull on his hair, the freezing of your hips and a guttural moan that ripped through your body as your juices rushed out, Luciel shoving his tongue inside you along with his fingers to catch all liquid, not letting the blanket receive not even a single drop. He licked you clean as he felt your fingers moving through his hair in a comforting way, as a thank you for what he pulled your body through, the touch gentle and loving, so intimate Luciel wasn't sure how to reach to it. His hands detached from you at last as he pushed himself up, one of his palm rising to wipe some of the juices that reached his chin.

  
"You made my hair all dirty," Luciel smiled at you as he licked his palm clean. You smiled, hands still in his hair making it easy to pull him forward to a kiss you've been wanting ever since you met the amazing 707 in the mysterious chatroom that made you excited with nothing but written words. Your lips moved together as Luciel pressed his body closer to yours, your legs moving to wrap around his waist to pull him into place.

  
You could feel his cock pressing to you through his jeans. "I think you should take a shower then," You smirked at him, pushing your hips down against his own to win a groan against your lips. "I could wash your hair for you in you want to."

 

 

 


End file.
